Nem o Fim, Muito Menos o Começo REMAKE
by A Work in Progress
Summary: O mundo sobreviveu ao Terceiro Impacto, mas o que as ex-crianças escolhidas farão quando os EVAs as chamarem de volta?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Shinji: Vinte anos se passaram, nós sobrevivemos e crescemos. Muitos que estavam mortos voltaram a viver, muitos que estavam vivos acabaram mortos, como o meu pai por exemplo. Morto. Eu vi tudo, eu escolhi, eu entendi o que era o mundo, o que era a nossa luta, mas nem todos acreditaram. Disseram que foi um ataque do governo americano e que tudo o que eu vi foi uma alucinação. Besteira...

Por muito tempo fui tratado como maluco, por muito tempo me senti incomodado com isso, mas eu não me importo mais. Agora eu tenho uma coisa mais preciosa para tomar conta.

Asuka: É engraçado como as coisas podem mudar tão rápido. Em uma hora você está deitada numa cama hospitalar em coma e na outra está sentada atrás de uma mesa preparando o último relatório para o bundão do seu chefe. Em uma hora você está praguejando no banheiro de uma corporação secreto que nunca vai querer ter filhos e na outra está dirigindo seu carro para buscar seu filho no jardim de infância.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse terminar desse jeito...

Rei: Sentimentos? Sim, eu sei o que são sentimentos agora. Solidão. Ódio. Amor. Compaixão. Alegria. Eu estava sozinha e tive que procurar todas essas coisas dentro de mim mesma, coisas que, até então, eu não sabia que existiam em mim. Se eu entendo? Sim, eu entendo. Agora eu sei o que fui, o que sou e o que vou ser no futuro. Agora eu entendo, melhor do que nunca, que não posso mais ser substituída, que não sou mais uma peça de xadrez nas mãos de um homem sem escrúpulos. Agora eu tenho alguém que depende de mim...

Shinji: Os EVAs...

Asuka: A NERV...

Rei: Tokyo 3

Shinji: Nós fomos chamados outra vez...

Asuka:...para alguma coisa...

Rei:...que nós ainda não sabíamos o que.

---

Havia sido uma viagem extremamente cansativa para Shinji, ir dos Estados Unidos até o Japão em um vôo sem escalas e depois mais duas horas de carro até a base não era o que ele podia chamar de 'passeio relaxante'. Suas costas estavam doloridas, seus ombros duros, sem contar que não tinha conseguido ter nem ao menos duas horas de sono decente, afinal de contas não era mais um garoto. Estava com 36 anos e isso estava, realmente, começando a pesar. Ele se espreguiçou demoradamente quando desceu do carro e observou o lugar onde estava, se lembrava de lá. Era o Geo Front. Estava mudado, é verdade. Aparentemente ele não havia sido o único que tinha sentido o peso dos anos.

Dois homens engravatados o conduziram pelo labirinto de portas, corredores e escadas que se desenhavam lá dentro sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas Shinji não esperava nada diferente disso. Ele já tinha experiência o suficiente com os tipos da NERV para saber que não seria a festa da uva por lá.

- Espere nessa sala por favor, Sr. Ikari. Logo nossos agentes estarão com o senhor. – Um dos homens disse enquanto abria a porta.

Ele entrou. Era uma sala ampla com uma grande mesa retangular e uma janela gigantesca que ocupava a parede leste inteira. Todas as cadeiras da mesa possuíam um encosto alto e estavam vazias, alinhadas corretamente, exceto uma. Shinji examinou a mulher de cabelos desfiados sentada sozinha naquela sala, ele sorriu, não podia estar enganado. Ninguém no mundo possuía o mesmo par de olhos vermelhos profundos e sem emoção além de...

- Ayanami. – Rei ergueu o rosto para encontra-lo. Ao contrário dela, que não havia mudado muito, Shinji estava completamente diferente. Não eram só os vários centímetros a mais que ele exibia agora, mas era também algo dentro dele, uma paz interior, uma aceitação do mundo a sua volta que emanava alguma força especial. _'Ele está a cara do pai...' _Ela pensou antes de se levantar para cumprimenta-lo.

- Ikari-kun. – A voz ainda era a mesma, ainda era aquele mesmo tom monótono e aveludado, mas Shinji pôde notar um brilho no olhar dela que antes não existia. Ele não tinha certeza, mas talvez aquele brilho fosse vida. Ele caminhou rapidamente até ela e a abraçou, ela não correspondeu, mas isso Shinji já esperava e se sentia confortável. Se as coisas mudassem muito não seria tão familiar.

- É bom ver você de novo. – Ele disse dando fim ao abraço para observa-la melhor. Até começar uma conversa talvez, saber por onde ela esteve, o que andou fazendo, como se virou depois do Terceiro Impacto, ele estava curioso. Mas isso tudo ficou apenas na especulação porque antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer algo novamente uma outra voz, também conhecida, anunciou-se atrás deles.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - Shinji deu um passo para o lado e se virou para encarar a mulher alta e bela que, agora, já havia despejado sua bagagem em um canto da sala. – Você não perde tempo não é, Mulher-Maravilha? – Asuka afastou algumas mechas de seus cabelos loiros dos olhos com um movimento gracioso de sua cabeça e encarou os dois parados na sua frente.

- Você está atrasada. – Rei disse.

- Você está loira! – Shinji não se conteve e falou logo depois. Quando eram mais novos, a longa cascata de cabelos flamejantes de Asuka era sua marca registrada, até combinava com a sua personalidade incendiaria. Mas agora aqueles fios alaranjados haviam sido substituídos por mechas douradas, ela continuava linda como sempre havia sido, é claro, mas ele se perguntou intimamente se aquela perda de intensidade havia acontecido mais do que só fisicamente.

Asuka disparou aquelas duas adagas azuis contra os dois ex-colegas de trabalho e fingiu excitação. – Vocês estão fora do manicômio! - O sorriso irônico dela combinaram com as palavras e Shinji precisou sorrir também. Era Asuka, loira e alguns centímetros mais alta, mas ainda assim era ela. – De qualquer maneira, algum de vocês sabe o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Só recebi o telefonema e vim. – Shinji disse.

- Cheio de vontade própria, como sempre... – Asuka rebateu rapidamente. Ela havia se aperfeiçoado nos anos que se passaram.

- Eles precisam de nós... – Quando os dois olharam para Rei, ela já estava próxima da grande janela e seu reflexo encarava de volta as outras duas ex-crianças. Aquela sim era a Primeira Criança que Asuka se lembrava, sempre ausente em um mundo próprio, sempre aérea e sempre absurdamente irritante.

- Do que você está falando? – Ela perguntou mais irritada do que seria normal, mas todos que a conheciam sabiam, Asuka não era uma mulher normal. E depois de encarar uma viagem atordoante com três crianças insuportáveis no banco de trás sua paciência já estava no limite.

- Uma nova batalha está para acontecer... – Rei continuou.

- O que? – Asuka soltou um suspiro de desanimo e olhou para Shinji. – Por que eu não consigo entender uma palavra do que ela fala? – Ele sorriu suavemente e encolhu os ombros, também não estava entendendo nada, mas achava engraçado a impaciência infantil dela.

- Os EVAs precisam de nós de novo...

Aquilo já era demais para Asuka. Essa mulher ainda devia estar sob efeito de alguma droga anti-depressiva ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Nenhuma palavra que saía da boca dela fazia o mínimo sentido. Os EVAs precisando deles outra vez? Era ridículo, todos sabiam que aquilo não era possível. Shinji passou por ela e se conteve ao lado de Rei. _'Está a cara do pai...'_ Asuka pensou enquanto observava os dois.

- Mas nós não somos mais crianças, não podemos mais pilotar os EVAs. – Ele disse olhando de volta para Asuka e procurando algum tipo de informação. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Nós não.

- Quem então? – Asuka levantou os olhos das unhas impecavelmente feitas e encarou as costas de Rei.

- Uma extensão das nossas almas. – Ela e Shinji lançaram seus olhares para fora da janela e puderam ver através do vidro três pessoas cruzando o gigantesco pátio de cimento queimado da NERV.


	2. Cap1 Eu conheço você?

Cap. 1 – Eu conheço você?

Shinji, Rei e Asuka estavam sentados nas mesmas cadeiras, próximas da mesma mesa, na mesma sala, no mesmo prédio já faziam horas e, pela primeira vez na vida, os outros dois compreendiam a impaciência de Asuka. É claro que Shinji sempre soube se controlar, devia ser o costume, as filas do supermercado, do banco, dos parques de diversões e cinemas haviam ensinado algo afinal. Uma pena que essas filas não ensinaram a lidar com Asuka.

- Se eles planejavam nos deixar criando raízes aqui não precisavam ter dito 'venham imediatamente'! – Asuka resmungou. Shinji a observou por alguns instantes, ela não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que encarava filas, ele sempre havia desconfiado que Asuka estava destinada a ser aquele tipo de mulher que tem tudo o que quer na hora em que quer. Mas, logicamente, ele só foi entender isso depois de alguns anos quando finalmente entendeu que mulheres tinham tipos e perfis.

- Talvez eles não tenham planejado. – Ele disse enquanto observava distraidamente os dedos de Asuka batucarem contra a madeira polida que formava o grande tampo retangular da mesa.

- Então podiam ter mandado alguém para nos liberar até o que quer que tenha acontecido, ter acabado. – Não adiantava argumentar, ela venceria pelo cansaço, Shinji teve que se lembrar disso.

Por sorte dos três, depois de quinze minutos de reclamações e nenhuma troca de informação útil, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros e grandes olhos verdes entrou na sala usando um jaleco médico por cima de um vestido azul marinho da NERV. – Desculpem a demora. – A mulher sorriu fechando a porta atrás de si e depositando uma pequena máquina de slides em cima da mesa. - Eu sou a Dra. Akagi, muito prazer.

- Pois, não? – Shinji e Asuka disseram juntos.

- Pois, sim. – A mulher lançou-lhes um olhar divertido enquanto apertava alguns botões do pequeno projetor. Os dois se entreolharam como se pudessem responder as dúvidas um do outro, lógico que não podiam. Shinji falou primeiro.

- Não quero ser intrometido, mas você por acaso tem alguma parente chamada Ritsuko?

A mulher de jaleco fingiu uma cara pensativa antes de finalmente erguer o rosto oval para Shinji e responde-lo. – Por acaso essa de quem você está falando é a minha mãe. – Asuka e Shinji estavam um mais surpreso do que o outro. Ritsuko teve uma filha? Com quem?! Será que ela era uma meia-irmã do Shinji?! – Meu nome é Misato. Misato Akagi, muito prazer.

- Misato? – Asuka ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É. Minha mãe quis fazer uma homenagem a sua melhor amiga que salvou sua vida inúmeras vezes. – Ela girou os olhos e torceu o nariz fazendo Shinji abrir um sorriso. Ela parecia ser uma mulher divertida, mas não como a Misato que ele conheceu. Misato. Ele se pegou pensando nela, no tempo em que viveu naquele apartamento, no modo como ela salvara sua vida durante o Terceiro Impacto. O sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto.

- Onde está a sua mãe? E a Misato? Como elas estão? – Shinji perguntou esperançoso. Não tinha notícias delas a muito tempo mesmo e só agora havia se dado conta que sentia saudades.

- Minha mãe morreu algum tempo depois de Misato. – A mulher respondeu sem embaraço algum.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele se sentiu um idiota naquele momento e fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, devia ser um presente de boas vindas para ajuda-lo a incorporar o passado. Seu olhar encontrou o de Asuka, como sempre ela parecia estar se divertindo com a vergonha dele, algumas coisas nunca pareciam mudar.

- Não se preocupe, você não tinham como saber. – A nova Misato sorriu e olhou no relógio de pulso logo depois.

- Podemos começar? – Asuka perguntou.

- Logo. Estamos esperando apenas o Comandante e o Major chegarem, eles querem conversar com vocês pessoalmente. Eu só estou aqui porque eles não entendem nada de eletrônica. Se o microondas deles tivesse mais do que dois botões eles morreriam de fome.

- E espertos assim ainda colocaram eles no comando? – Asuka ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente.

- São asnos em eletrônica, mas gênios em estratégia. Deus é justo. - Quase que sincronizado com a fala de Misato veio o som da porta se abrindo e com ele dois homens altos e uniformizados com casacos e logos da NERV entraram na sala. Os dois possuíam cabelos negros, mas foi o primeiro homem, o mais alto, de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos desalinhados, que falou primeiro.

- Meu microondas tem dez botões e eu ainda não morri de fome.

- É claro, você almoça aqui e janta na minha casa... – Misato disse folheando a pasta que havia trazido consigo.

- Você cozinha bem... – O homem encolheu os ombros e lançou um sorriso para os três ex-pilotos.

O outro homem era um pouco mais baixo do que o primeiro, seus olhos eram negros como os cabelos e profundos de um modo que causavam até um certo incomodo que atingiu até Rei. – Desculpem a demora. Eu sou Saito. Esse é meu irmão Touya. Sou o comandante da operação, muito prazer. – Ele falou, mas foi o primeiro homem que reteve a atenção de Asuka.

- Kaji... – Ela sussurrou sem nem ao menos ter a noção de que o estava fazendo, mas isso não escapou aos ouvidos dos dois homens.

- Desculpe? – O de olhos azuis escuros, Touya, perguntou. Shinji achou que nunca fosse viver para ver isso, mas ali naquela hora, Asuka perdeu totalmente a compostura, foi pega de surpresa e até gaguejou. Era um acontecimento histórico que ele precisava aproveitar até o último segundo.

- Ah, er...Não...Não é nada. É só que você se parece muito com uma pessoa que eu conheci. Coincidência... – Ela esfregou os dedos de seda pela testa disfarçando seu nervosismo e esperando recuperar um pouco da pose depois do choque. O homem era a imagem cuspida de Kaji, a mesma barba por fazer, o mesmo queixo quadrado, os mesmos olhos caídos, tudo. Asuka precisou de um tempo para recuperar o ar outra vez, não era fácil vê-lo ali reencarnado nessa outra pessoa, ainda machucava. Afinal de contas Kaji tinha sido seu primeiro amor, um homem mais velho, tão clichê.

- Kaji Ryuoji? – Saito, o homem mais baixo e de olhos penetrantes e perturbadores perguntou.

- É. Conhecem?

- É o nosso pai.

- Pai?! – Mais uma vez Shinji e Asuka perguntaram em coro. Aquele estava sendo um dia de revelações e Shinji desconfiava que era apenas o começo. – Então ele realmente acabou se casando.

- Não exatamente. – Touya sorriu. Ele parecia tanto com Kaji que Asuka mal podia acreditar. Ela queria abraça-lo e dizer que não era mais uma criança, que era uma mulher feita agora e que durante todo esse tempo não havia parado de pensar nele em nenhum dia sequer, mas ela se deteve. Era uma ilusão. O homem ali em sua frente não era a única pessoa que Asuka amou realmente, era só mais um, como todos os outros foram durante sua vida. – Meu pai não se casou porque se o governo descobrisse iria matar a nós e a minha mãe. Não adiantou muito, ele foi assassinado do mesmo jeito, mas estamos aqui.

- A sua mãe, era a Misato não era? – Shinji perguntou.

- Era. – Touya sorriu novamente vendo a animação da ex-Terceira Criança. Eles iriam se dar bem, assim como seu pai antes dele.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eles faziam um casal perfeito! – Shinji exclamou mais animado do que Asuka conseguia suportar naquele momento. A vontade de enfiar a mão naquela cara de pamonha de Shinji que estava sentindo era incontrolável. _' Por que diabos esse idiota está todo contente?! O que ele acha que é isso?! Reencontro de escola?!'_ Ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar dos dois. Rei ainda estava lá tão quieta e inexpressiva que Asuka havia até esquecido que estava lá. Ela tinha que admitir, em alguns momentos ser assim tão aleatória a tudo devia ser um presente, mas quando era criança nunca pensaria desse modo. Ela suspirou. _' Devo mesmo estar ficando velha...' _

- Você está prestando atenção em alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou

- Sim. – Rei respondeu.

- Nada te surpreende?

- Não me surpreendo com coisas óbvias.

- 'Não me surpreendo com coisas óbvias' – Asuka virou a cara e fez uma careta imitando o tom de voz de Rei. _'Boneca idiota.'_

- Bem, meninos. – Misato disse chamando a atenção de Shinji e Touya que trocavam frases animadíssimos. – Agora que todas as apresentações já foram feitas acho que podemos começar. – Ela lançou um olhar para Saito que estava confortavelmente sentado em uma cadeira diretamente atrás do projetor. Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, era um cara quieto pelo que os três podiam perceber, só esperavam que não fosse como o pai de Shinji.

- Pode ligar. – Saito disse e, enquanto Touya ia fechando as janelas, imagens já conhecidas por eles focalizavam-se na parede oeste. Eram os EVAs, antigos conhecidos. – Bem, de acordo com os manuscritos do Mar Morto, o décimo sétimo e ultimo anjo foi destruído quando vocês ainda eram crianças...

- Penúltimo... – Shinji corrigiu amigavelmente.

- Pois, não?

- Kaworu era o penúltimo anjo. A humanidade é o último anjo. – Asuka girou os olhos e soltou um suspiro impaciente logo quando Shinji ainda estava no meio da frase. Ela era cética, talvez até atéia, o suficiente para não acreditar em uma palavra do que Shinji havia dito depois do ataque. Ok, a série EVA estava lá. Ok, houve um ataque. Mas todo o resto foi apenas alucinação, eles estavam em coma pelo amor de deus!

- Não comece com isso. – Ela avisou.

- Com o que? Eu só corrigi.

- Com essa besteira de Terceiro Impacto. Isso é coisa de maluco, não que você esteja muito longe disso... – Shinji não se sentia ofendido quando o chamavam de louco, é claro que ele não tinha imaginado essa reação das pessoas, achou que talvez agora o mundo fosse entender e corrigir seus erros, mas ele sabia o que havia acontecido, ele viu, sabia que era real.

Sua intenção não era de discutir com Asuka, mas queria pelo menos faze-la entender que tudo o que havia lhe contado no passado era real. Mas antes que pudesse formular uma frase Touya os interrompeu. – Ok. Desavenças a parte, temos que continuar. – Os dois concordaram, eram adultos racionais agora.

- Continuando. Há alguns meses nossos radares captaram uma nova onda vindo em direção a Terra, seguida de outras quatro, nos cercando. Padrão Azul. – Saito parou por alguns instantes.

- Cinco anjos? – Asuka perguntou incrédula. – Toda essa algazarra por causa de cinco anjos?!

- Não é uma bobagem tão grande assim, . – Touya disse tomando cuidado para não pisar em algum nervo de Asuka, já tinha dado para perceber que a mulher era uma bomba relógio.

- " E depois dessas coisas eu vi quatro anjos parados nos quatro cantos da Terra, segurando os quatro ventos da terra, e o vento não deverá soprar na terra, nem no mar, nem em nenhuma árvore. E eu vi um outro anjo ascendendo do leste, tendo o selo do Deus vivo." - As palavras de Rei chamaram a atenção dos presentes na sala, mas de Saito principalmente.

- Revelações. Capítulo sete, versículo um e dois. Muito bom.

- Esperem. Vocês estão falando da Bílbia? – Shinji perguntou.

- Bíblia? – Asuka se virou para Rei visivelmente confusa. – Você lê a Bílbia? – Rei exibiu um sorriso muito moderado, coisa que Asuka achou muito estranho pois não sabia nem que ela era capaz de sorrir. Mas o que realmente a deixou curiosa e, Shinji também, foi essa veia religiosa recém descoberta em Rei. Antigamente não conseguiam imaginar uma pessoa mais desapegada de tudo na vida, até da própria vida, e agora ela reaparecia, centímetros mais alta, traços mais velha e lendo a Bílbia. – Essa é nova...

- Voltando mais uma vez. – Era realmente um desafio manter uma linha lógica de pensamento com essas três pessoas, parecia que eram programados para se desconcentrarem no assunto a cada cinco minutos. – Não podemos correr o risco de um novo ataque. Precisamos destruir esses anjos o mais rápido possível.

- E o que podemos fazer? Não somos mais crianças, os EVAs não nos aceitariam. – Shinji disse.

Saito estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos entrelaçadas na altura do nariz, assim como Gendo costumava fazer e o fato de não ser seu pai ali atrás da mesa não fez o incomodo de Shinji melhorar. –Ah bem... – Ele se recostou na cadeira deixando uma das mãos ainda sobre a madeira e lançou um olhar a seu irmão. Alguma coisa estava errada, Shinji podia perceber. - ...quanto a isso...

- Nós já temos uma solução. – Touya disse desviando os olhos do irmão para Shinji, Asuka e Rei, respectivamente. Essa troca de olhares não fugiu das outras duas mulheres também.

- E qual seria essa solução? – Asuka perguntou enquanto girava um anel elegante em seu dedo anular.

- Isso vamos deixar para amanhã. Temos alguns compromissos inadiáveis agora e vocês também devem estar cansados. – Touya sorriu se levantando. – Temos uma casa próxima do Geo Front, deixamos tudo arrumados para vocês.

- O que?! Vocês arrastam a gente para cá, fazem todo esse suspense, recitam a missa do domingo passado e não nos falam o mais importante?! – Asuka se manteve sentada com aquele olhar incrédulo e a boca bem desenhada meio aberta. Shinji não podia culpa-la, ele próprio não estava com a mínima vontade de sair daquela sala sem alguma explicação consistente e pelo olhar no rosto de Rei, ela não devia estar pensando nada diferente.

- Por enquanto sim. O tempo é curto.

- Não vou sair até que digam alguma coisa que faça sentido. -

- No verão faz calor. – Touya disse. Os três ex-pilotos olharam para ele, mas foi Asuka quem estreitou os olhos na direção do homem.

- O que?

- Você pediu algo que faça sentido. No verão faz calor, isso faz sentido. – Ele sorriu.

Asuka não estava no humor para piadas, ainda mais as do tipo idiota, iguais aquela. Ela lançou seu melhor olhar de desprezo em Touya. Queria respostas e não brincadeirinhas sem graça de um imbecil qualquer. – Nossa, você é sempre engraçado assim?

- Aparentemente, não... – Ele disse consciente do ódio que estava criando dentro daquela mulher. Era melhor ficar calado.

- Senhores, queiram acompanhar nossos agentes, por favor. – Saito disse mais uma vez apontando quatro seguranças engravatados como os que haviam os levado para lá. A discussão estava terminada, não adiantava espernear ou gritar, não teriam nenhuma resposta naquele dia, Shinji já estava convencido disso, Rei também, só restava saber se Asuka concordava.

Ela lançou um ultimo para os dois do outro lado da mesa e se levantou visivelmente irritada. – Pegue as minhas malas. – Ordenou a um dos homens engravatados e saiu rapidamente pela porta. Esse devia ser o modo que ela usava para se vingar dos outros, faze-los carregar sua bagagem, e pelo tamanho das malas era um castigo à altura.


End file.
